Haunting me now are ya
by cagedanimale666
Summary: I heard this mocking voice snickering and huffing as if something i may of said out load, was rediculess, But where was it coming from?


This week has gone by so fast, i wish time would just slow down a little bit,

I heard this mocking voice snickering and huffing as if something i may of said out load, was rediculess, But where was it coming from, I shrugged and walked over to my bed and lay'ed down, arms crossed behind my head. I closed my eyes. And i heard a chuckle, My eyes snapped open and i sprong up off the bed and looked around me

" Okay enough is enough, who ever you out, you better show yourself. " I said turning around glancing at everything watching for any sign of movement.

The voice just laughed mockingly.

" Damn it, i said show yourself."

~ Such a shame you cant see your face~ the mocking voice said

I growled.

~ you seem to think Im somewhere with in yelling rang, poor kid~

I walked over to my closet, opend the door with suck force that the one hing came loss, There was nothing in there besides cloths and a few box'ed.

The voice laughed.

" Listen i dont know who your are, or what you want, But if you dont get the hell out of my room, ill call the cops." I picked up my pocket knife, off of my dresser, slowly making my way back to the bed.

~You silly fool, how can you a rest someone you cant see, non the less hurt someone that isnt there,~

My room was cover'ed in dark shadows, light has never been my strong sut. I was always more comfurtabul in the dark, which now i regret'ed.

~Turn around~ The voice demanded.

I did as i was told and was looking stright at my mirror. Seeing glimps of my own refection. What was this all about?

~ Look hard, and tell me who do you see?~

I cursed " Listen you basterd, i dont like games, and i aint playin this one, Get the hell out of my room,"

The Voice just countined to laugh

~ That necklace you have, is a replaca of my very own~

My hand went to my throat feeling the beads that surrounded it, the smooth cool black and white beads.

I dropped my hand and looked stright at my reflection. " Whats it to you, its just a necklace,"

The white fang parts of the necklace glew to a very bright blue. Shocking as it was, i reached up to touch it.

~ Its not JUST a necklace kid, Its more then just some trinket. Its part of the past. ~

My palms started to hurt, i was sqweezing my fist so tight together that my nails bit into my flesh

" Whats your point, who are you, what do you want?"

~ The point is this, your a reincarnation, a part of someone eles lives inside of you, hidden dorment deep down.~

What?

~ And as for who i am, i showed you, Look at your reflection and take deep even breaths, tell me what you see?~

I sighed and croched down taken long even breaths trying to calm my temper. I stair'ed stright at my own reflection. A few miunts past and my eyes were getting sore. I blinked and opened them back up, but gasped, what stair'ed back at me wasn't my reflection, but someone eles.

Tall, long sliver hair, dressed in a red robe, Golden eyes, and pointed ears, DOG ears, O.O. To the right was a sheeth with a sword. This figure had long sharp nails, and a fang stuck out over his lip. The figure didnt move, nor did it blink. I was to shocked to move. Who was that person?

I moved away from the mirror rubbed my eyes to see if i was just seeing things, but it was still there. Stairing back at me.

~ See kid, that necklace you wear hold's the soul of a half demon, that now lives inside of you~

I shook my head and laughed at myself, well its ture im deffently going insane.

" Wow wow, hold on a damn minute, your saying that-that person" I pointed a shaky finger towards the mirrow

" Is sapost to be me?"

~ You asked me who i was and i showed you,~

" Yes bet, that person is a man, im a woman not a man, i think your simply comfusing me with someone eles."

~ The soul that lives inside is a man, havnt you ever wounderd why you felt so different from all the other women? The fact that you feel non girlish at at all. Your part of me, And that necklace proves it. Your a girl, carrying the soul of a half demon man named inuyasha, thus is me~

This was just was way to much

I slumped up agenst the wall and sighed. " this isnt some joke right, could it be that im just sleeping."

~ I a sure you, this is very real~

The reflection came close to the mirror, and took an arm and reached out, The arm came out of the mirror, as did the rest of the reflection. And walked up to me, there i stood face to face with the soul that was inside me.

" You have a job to do, people that need you, and lives to save" The reflection said simply. " You cant just stay here and do nothing, it isnt in your blood to back away from such duties. Be true to yourself, and be who you were ment to be. Wake up and release me from my cage. Let me help you"

He touched my shoulder and smiled at me.

" What am i sapost to do?" I asked not sure of it myself

" Be free, and wake up"

WAKE UP

WAKE UP...

WAKE UP...

WAKE UP...

I opend my eyes and looked at the clock on my dresser 5:30 in the afternoon, wait? so that was all just a dream?

~ not quite~

I narrowed my eyes and sighed -_-

~ Its time to go to work kid, lets see what your made of~

I took the covers and covered my face,

~ Com-on kid, you have work to do~

" yeah, yeah,...and your just a figment of my emagination."

~ Touch luck kid, but this is real, and rather you like it or not, im a part of you and your a part of me,~

I narrowed my eyes and ran a hand over my face

" I liked it better when i thought i was dreaming"

~ Feh i just bet you did, now come-on, we got people to save~

I got up and looked at my reflection, what looked back at me was the man who i saw in my dream, winking.

So thats how it starts huh, first the necklace then the voices, So now what, your haunting me huh?

i laughed and said " Okay then lets go kick some bad people's ass"

the voice chuckled

~ Now thats what im talking about~


End file.
